


make it seem like we're a million miles away

by snazzyhathowell, todorokidabi



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stormpilot AU, pilot!shane, stormtrooper!ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyhathowell/pseuds/snazzyhathowell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokidabi/pseuds/todorokidabi
Summary: RYN-24 is defective. A defective stormtrooper in need of pilot.Shane Madej is a resistance pilot that needs to escape.Together they form an alliance that will grow into something they never dreamed of having in life.(Stormpilot AU)





	make it seem like we're a million miles away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was meant to be a one shot but I have some ideas for at least two more chapters… Hope you like it! This is totally self indulgent.
> 
> Check out the amazing art made for this fic
> 
> http://void-bee.tumblr.com/post/169061416646/heres-a-fun-pic-for-buzzfeedwheezes-stormpilot

RYN-24 felt suffocated in his helmet. Maybe the air wasn’t flowing like it was meant to be or maybe the oxygen filters were malfunctioning again. _Or maybe he was having a panic attack_ . A voice in his mind whispered. He shook his head and the motion made small black points dance in his vision. _No. Stormtroopers don’t panic. Weapons don’t have the right to panic._ Ever since he entered the stormtrooper program they made sure to engrave on his mind that he wasn’t allow to feel, or, the Force forbid, be human.

 

“Breathe. Breathe” he mumbled, trying to get a grip of himself. He was on the middle of a fucking battlefield, he even had a blaster on his hands. “Breathe.” RYN-24 kept repeating it like a mantra but actually forgetting to breathe. He looked around finally taking in his surroundings and the massacre happening. The screams of the villagers and the Resistance members dying hit harder than a punch at his guts. Everywhere he looked there was blood, fire, and members of the First Order doing whatever they wanted to the people at the orders of Captain Phasma. He looked at his weapon one more time. It was still shining, new, not even one shot made. He sighed and even with his erratic breathing balanced the weapon awkwardly on his hands, aiming at one Resistance pilot. _As tall as a wookiee._ He chuckled in his mind. His finger was on the trigger but he just couldn’t pull it. He let the blaster down and stared at the ground trying to keep himself put.

 

When he looked up again the wookiee-man was staring at him with a curious expression that didn’t last long, since that minute of distraction was enough for another stormtrooper to tackle him to the ground and apprehend his gun.

 

RYN-24 watched it and he felt the air rushing back to his lungs. He saw it clear now. What he had to do. An energy buzzed around him as he walked with purpose toward the trooper. And with a confidence that he never knew he possessed, announced:

 

“FN-567, I’ll be taking this prisoner with me.” It wasn’t a request. It was a command that not even for a second seemed to be questioned by the other. RYN-24 grabbed the handcuffs of wookiee-man and guided him to landing place of all the TIE fighters. After checking if there was anyone around he unlocked the cuffs and released a long sigh. “Breathe”

 

“I am breathing” said the man with a smirk plastered on his face as he massaged his wrists. Trying to feel his fingers again.

 

“I am talking to myself” RYN-24 not even bothering to direct his eye-roll at the man. “I need a pilot”

 

The man was smirking again. “Well, if it isn’t your lucky day, bucket head? I am a pilot”

 

“And can you fly this?” he pointed at the ship behind them. It was a TIE fighter, last generation equipped with two types of canons and the newest technology for hyperspace jumps.

 

“I can fly _anything_ ” he was cocky. He leaned on the side on a smaller ship and started picking on his nails “Oh, and please take that stupid thing off. If I’m going to help you escape, I’d like to see the face of my damsel in distress.”

 

 _Oh for the Force sakes! I found myself a clown pilot!_ He thought annoyed but still reached to unclasp the helmet. “Fine? Can we steal the ship, now?” he shouted at the man now watching him. The tip of his ears as red as General Hux face when he was shouting orders. Surprisingly, RYN-24 found that endearing on the tall wookiee-man.

 

“Hum” the wookiee-man managed to say before walking in the direction of the TIE fighter.

 

Before following him, RYN-24 checked the area to see if anyone was watching what was going on near the ships. He sprinted towards the TIE fighter and quickly took his place on the seat behind the pilot. Closing his eyes for a second he made a quick prayer. _And may the Force be with us_.

 

“Well, Mr. Trooper, thanks for saving my ass. You might’ve not known, but I have some precious information that need to get to Admiral Holdo. She’s counting on me.” he was flipping switches, pushing levers and pressing buttons like a maniac while talking to him. “So thanks for not shooting me…. And also for picking me to be your partner in crime.” he turned to wink at him, making the blood rush to his cheeks. “My name is Shane. Shane Madej” and as if on cue the  engines started to run, making some loud noises and soon they were in the middle of the air.

 

But something was wrong. They were still so close to the ground and not gaining altitude as it was expected.

 

“You got to be fucking kidding me!” fly-wookie was screaming at something glowing red on the panel “Who on their right mind uses a fucking anchor on their ship IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE?” he turned to him. “You better work your magic with that canon, kiddo. If you aim at the right…”

 

As he was about to finish his sentence he heard the sound of a shot and soon their ship flew at total speed up. “I was already on it, Madej” he had to admit he sounded really cocky but it had the opposite effect of what he was expecting to be the reaction of the pilot. The wookiee, no, Shane was laughing like a child.

 

“I like you man” he slapped his hands. “I like you! What’s your name?”

 

“RYN-24”

 

“I’m not calling you that… How about Ryan?” Shane turned one last time to look at him with a warm expression and a friendly smile.

 

RYN-24.

 

Ryan. It sounded right.

 

“I like that, _Shane_ ”

  
  
  



End file.
